Please don't let this be a dream
by Ewonsama
Summary: "We have decided that Axel will be staying with us and share your room until school starts again." 'They've got to be joking. Axel in my house and in my room. For two months' How will Roxas survive this when he can't even control his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Leven the Valkyrie. A two shot. By the way guys, if you want a one or two short written by me, just ask haha. No I will not charge like some people. I do it for free but be patient with me please and be prepared to supply a lot of detail, like a mini summary, so I can get it close to how you want it (if I can) anyway enjoy the first part.**

* * *

><p>"Axel mmm yes." Roxas moaned, his lids shut, mouth open, panting, his hands tangled in flaming red head as his legs jerk and twitch around the head and shoulders of the man who was between them. His chest raised and fell with his moans of pleasure, sweat clinging to his skin as the room filled with the musk of their activities.<p>

"Don't stop!" Roxas cried, throwing his head back against the pillows as he felt the mouth around his length suck him like he had never been sucked before.

Green narrow eyes glanced up at the blond flushed in pleasure. A smirk pulled on Axel's face as he watched Roxas wither from his tongue. The redhead bobbed his head faster as he slipped his fingers into the blond's awaiting entrance. Heat warmed Axel's cold fingers, causing Roxas to shiver and thrust his hips. Axel chuckled and moved his fingers, wiggling them around in a teasing way.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out as he felt himself release his feelings into the awaiting mouth.

"Not again." Roxas groaned as he glared at the ceiling of his room, sweat covering his body from the summer heat. His boxers soaked and sticky from his wet dream about the man who works for his mother in her bakery. His heart still pounded from the dream he had while his bangs stuck to his forehead.

With a sigh in irritation, Roxas threw his sheets off of him and got up. He hated the way his boxers felt as he stood up. Wet, uncomfortable, and clingy. The blond took off the rest of his sheets and put them in his laundry basket before grabbing some clean clothes. He peeked his head out of his room, looked both ways and when he deemed it safe enough, snuck into the bathroom across the hall.

There he cleaned up and got dressed in an overly sized white shirt with a picture on the front, that went past his butt, and black basketball shorts that went to his knees. He of course emptied his bladder along with brushing his teeth too. He picked up is filthy clothes, ran back to his room, and put them into the basket. The next thing he did was put the laundry to wash.

"Roxas." A sweet voice called from the living room, three rooms away.

"Coming." He called and hurried to go see what his mother wanted.

"Roxas, I have a favor." His mother said looking at him with her hands placed together, up in the air with her head bowed.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, never before seen his mother look so strange. "Um, yeah?"

"You remember Axel?" She asked as she stood normally with her head tilted to the side. It made her look younger than she actually was. Her bright green eyes, wrinkle free, as her short blond hair was slicked back.

"Yeah?" He asked not quite sure where she was going with this.

"You see, he needs a place to stay while on summer break from college. And your father has taken to him as I have and." She said while a smile that told he had no choice with whatever they had planned.

"Mom?" Roxas asked feeling a little uneasy.

"We have decided that Axel will be staying with us and share your room until school starts again." A deep rugged voice with a British accent finished for Roxas' mother.

The blond turned to the right to see his father standing behind the couch, his crystal eyes looking to Roxas with truth. His hair was a lighter shade of blond and was cut close to his head, matching his goatee.

Roxas was taken aback by the sudden announcement. "W-what?" His jaw hung open and his eyes widen in disbelief.

_'They've got to be joking. Axel in my house and in my room. For two months!'_ The blond thought close to fainting. What a turn of events. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Axel would ever come close to even stepping a foot into his room let alone be his room mate. The man was in college for Pete's sake. And Roxas was only a nerdy-geeky senior. He being seventeen and four years Axel's junior.

_'Axel.'_

"-need you to..Roxas!" His mother snapped at her dazed son.

"Wha? Huh?" Roxas stared at his mother in confusion. "Did you say something?"

The women narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything about it. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I said we need you to clean your room up good and push your bed against the far wall under the window."

"Why?" Roxas asked perplexed to why he needed to move his bed. He understood having to clean his room up. He didn't want Axel to think he was a lazy teen as well.

"To make more room." His mother groaned and walked out of the living room. Whatever strange and polite demeanor she had earlier had vanished.

"Hop to it." His father said as he pointed toward the hallway.

Roxas grumbled from being ordered around but he couldn't help feel excited and anxiety course through his veins.

He saunter back to his room and stood at the door way, looking at his room. It wasn't too messy, a few mangas here and there, video games, books, and plushies on the floor of his bed. An empty box of cheez-its, two empty strawberry flavored Ramune bottles sticking out from under his bed. That was really the only mess he saw.

Looking to his right at the book shelf that held even more manga and books, held his action figures, still in their boxes, kept safe from anyone who dare to touch them. Beside that was his tv and stand where his game systems and game collection where kept. Gazing at his walls, he saw nothing but anime/manga, and game posters and scrolls. This was his room.

"Haven't you already changed your bedding three times this week?" Roxas jumped from having his father scare him. "Having nightmares?" He asked with a knowing tone.

Roxas looked over his shoulder, seeing the knowing smirk on his father's face. "Can't I just like to sleep in fresh sheets?"

The man chortled and shook his head. "You better hope those dreams don't _come _when Axel is around. Can you picture the embarrassment?" Roxas father, Luxord, laughed and walked away.

"Father!" Roxas groaned as his cheeks turned pink from both embarrassment and anger. _'Damn it, why can't they be normal parents and not pretend to be buddy buddy?'_

Roxas huffed and got to work cleaning his room, showing special care to his games and manga rather than his normal books. Once he was done, he shoved his queen sized bed to the wall by the window like he was instructed to do. He didn't even get any help from his parents as he grunted and used his body weight to move the large thing.

"Damn it all." He mumbled remembering he had to put sheets on it. He walked to his closet and took out plan black sheets, covered his bed, and then put one of his anime themed blankets on top, completely forgetting that Axel would see it. He carefully placed his plushies all over his pillows before he laid down, exhausted.

Roxas didn't even realize he had fallen asleep when he opened his eyes and read the clock by the tv. "It's only three." He groaned and rolled out of bed, his stomach growling at him, demanding food.

He roamed down the hall and entered the kitchen, spying a note on the refrigerator. He read it and banged his head against the door. "Why?!" He whined.

**Roxas, clean the house. I'll be back with Axel after work and your father will come home from work with food. -mom :p**

"Damn it, he's more trouble than he's worth." Roxas grumbled and skipped on eating to get the house chores done. He even went back to finish his laundry.

By the time he was done, Roxas lay face down in the middle of the living room with a note on his back that read, **'I have died, please bury me with my stuff and food.'** He was completely worn out.

"Welcome to our home, Axel." Roxas' mother, Larxene said, opening the front door to the mini hall before the living room on the left and kitchen on the right.

"Thank you for having me." Axel said. His voice perked Roxas' ears as if he were a Neko or inu. "You really have no clue how much I appreciate this."

"You're a hard worker and I know that money goes to your education. I just can't believe they kicked everyone out of the dorms like that." Larxene said leading Axel into the living room, not noticing her son yet.

Axel chuckled and it sent a shiver through Roxas' body. "They need to do construction or some shit like that. But again, thank you. There was no way I'd be able to fly home with out the risk of losing my job and half the money I'm saving."

"You wouldn't have lost your job." Larxene said sweetly. Though Roxas and she knew he would have.

"Haha you're too...kind." Axel paused and glanced down at the body in the middle of the living room.

"What?" Larxene asked her tall employee. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Roxas, get up."

The blond didn't move, he lay there pretending to be dead even when his mother lightly kicked his hip. In a second he heard Axel laughing, felt the note picked off his back and then more laughing. Roxas felt his cheeks burn but he didn't dare turn around.

"What's so funny?" Luxord asked, closing the front door behind him and walking to the two standing adults. He peeks over at the note and chuckled. "I'm afraid we can't bury you with food or your stuff son. But we can sell them to pay for your funeral."

"Like hell you will." Roxas flipped over and glared at his father who just grinned at him.

"There, not dead at all. Now then, let's eat." He said walking into the kitchen with the three boxes of pizza he had in his hands.

"Roxas, show Axel to your room." Larxene said with a hidden edge to it. She was obviously embarrassed by her son's behavior but acted like she wasn't. "And don't be rude." She said as an after thought, following her husband to the kitchen.

Roxas sighed and sat up. He tried to ignore the way Axel was staring at him, amusement in his bright emerald eyes. "Make you clean the whole house as soon as you got up?"

"How'd you know?" Roxas looked up and took the offered hand, standing up with curiosity in his eyes.

"What parent doesn't force their children to do house work when someone they don't want to look bad in front of comes over?"

"You have a point." Roxas laughed and motioned with his head for Axel to follow him. Though he looked calm and collected on the outside, he was screaming and blushing on the inside.

"So truth, when you found out you have to share a room with someone you only, what, met once; how did you react?" Axel asked the blond while dragging two duffle bags and a mini suitcase behind him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was more annoyed with having to clean." And it was the truth. He was distracted as to why he was cleaning in the first place. "I guess nervous too."

Axel raised a brow. "Nervous?"

Roxas nodded and stopped at his door. "I've never shared a room before. Not even when my friends are over. We usually bunk in the living room."

"Ah." Axel nodded in understanding, thinking of how he would feel if he had to share his personal bubble with a stranger.

Roxas took a deep breath before opening the door to his nerd-geek cave. He stepped aside, let Axel enter and with that first step Roxas felt his heart do a flip. Axel was in his room now and would be sleeping there with him._ 'Please don't let me having anymore unwanted dreams. Please don't let me call him out in my sleep!'_

Axel whistled as he looked around. He's never seen someone with a room like this. Usually there were sports posters or naked girls on the wall. Video games and the book shelf normal, but the shelf held Japanese comics rather than the ones he actually knew about. The action figures, anyone would have them if they bother to buy anything. To him Roxas was just a normal teen with different interests. But then he looked at the bed and all the dolls on it. "Um."

Roxas gulped with baited breath. He mentally face palmed because he knew Axel was probably questioning himself on what to say about his room._ 'Why didn't I hide them in the closest? So stupid.'_

"Nice room." Axel finally said, putting his stuff against the closet door.

"Yes I'm a loser!" Roxas exclaimed thinking Axel said something else. "Wait, what?"

Axel shook his head and ruffled Roxas' blond spikes. "You're not a loser." He chuckled and left the room.

Roxas felt his heart bang against his chest as his face heated up. He knew there was no way he'd be able to survive with Axel living here.

That night, after having dinner and again, being the one to clean up, Roxas crawled to his room, literally going on all fours and scurrying away when Axel's back was turned. He crawled over to his game system, grabbed a controller, and crawled onto his bed, lay on his stomach at an annoying angle now that his bed didn't aline with his tv.

_Knock knock_

Roxas glance to his right and saw Axel at the door way. "Whatcha playing?" He asked, walked over and stood awkwardly by the bed, not sure if he should sit.

"Er uh..." Roxas sat up and moved over. "You can sit on the bed if you want. Oh and it's H-Harry Potter..." He said with a blush.

"I haven't played that since game cube was the next big thing." Axel chuckled, taking a seat. "So, which game is it?" He asked making himself comfortable.

"Deathly Hollows." Roxas said, relaxing a bit. "You like the series?"

"Who hasn't read or seen Harry Potter?" He asked with a smirk which made Roxas smile.

"I could put a two player game in if you want to play." Roxas offered.

"Think I'll pass. Your mom is making go in early tomorrow. Maybe after work?" Axel suggested. "By the way, were am I sleeping at? I have a sleeping bag but I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be in the way. Just set up anywhere, I mean I don't mind sleeping with you. I mean! Uh.." Roxas groaned and smacked his hands over his face. "That didn't come out right."

Axel chuckled and patted Roxas' back. "It's alright, I know what you mean, and I don't mind if you don't mind." He said and got off the bed, going to one of his duffle bags, taking out some clothes and a tooth brush.

Roxas watched him leave and right after, he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He felt so stupid and humiliated. Could he be anymore obvious? He kept the pillow to his face for a minute before turning off his game, planning to strip to his boxers when he remembered Axel would be joining him. Instead he changed his shirt for a long black one. He grabbed his tooth brush and went to his parents room to use the bathroom.

"Roxas." His father said from his bed as Roxas walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The teen grunted in acknowledgment. "Did you figure out sleeping arrangements?"

Roxas nodded and finished brushing his teeth. He rinsed his mouth out and faced his dad. "Sleep on the floor or in the bed. It's big enough and his choice." He said it nonchalantly as to hide the fact that he cares about the redhead.

Luxord laughed. "Just be careful of those nightmares."

Roxas glared and stormed out of the room, slamming the door to his own room when he got there. "Asshole."

"Who's the asshole?" Axel asked as he stood up after putting his stuff away.

Roxas jumped, startled from Axel's voice. His eyes traveled from bare feet, up black pajama bottoms, to Axel's hips where the pjs are dangerously low, up his abdomen where he had a six pack that wasn't too defined to be ugly in Roxas eyes. Up to his pectorals, strong biceps and triceps, to his neck and finally to his face, not daring to look above the twin teardrop tattoos on his cheeks.

"Nobody." Roxas averted his gaze, fighting his blush off while trying to think of something really gross. Yet he couldn't, not when Axel was roaming around his room half naked. The redhead was still in his line of sight, but he turned his back to finish putting his stuff away.

_'Ah even his back is hot.' _Roxas thought. He felt himself getting hard and no amount of dead animals or naked old people making love could help his need leave him. Axel was just that good looking to Roxas. Hot, sexy, handsome, perfect body, big and strong, blazing eyes, and a voice that could make any girl or guy weak at the knees; it was all Roxas could do to not moan and run to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. But whatever I guess." Axel stood up and stretched, his arms going above his head, back muscles flexing, making Roxas stare like a horny school girl.

"So Roxas," Axel started and slowly turned around. But before he could, Roxas dashed for his bed, yanking the covers over his body, laying as close as he could to the wall and window with his back facing Axel. The redhead was stupefied by the sudden action. He wondered if Roxas was upset with him and just didn't want to talk anymore. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the boy awkwardly. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

The blond felt horrible, of course and the way Axel sounded only made him feel worse, yet he just couldn't let Axel see his problem. It would be embarrassing and probably make Axel rethink sleeping with him...sleep in the same bed as him. Roxas gulp and sat up, being sure not to let his want show from under the blanket. He pulled his knees to himself to make sure it was hidden. "Sorry. Just wanted to sleep next to the window." He said lamely and wanted to smack himself for it.

"Oh, alrighty." Axel said not bothering to call him out on his horrible excuse. "Sooo, bed or floor?" Axel asked, trying to be sure he didn't make Roxas uncomfortable,

"Your choice." Roxas said looking away from Axel's body again. His cheeks redden.

Unfortunately for him, Axel noticed his face tinted. Axel looked at the way Roxas was dressed and then looked at himself. He smacked his palm to his forehead, murmuring to himself. This of course caused Roxas to look at him, questionably. Axel sighed heavily, look back to Roxas with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I usually sleep like this. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can put a shirt on."

"Wha-no-I-I mean." Roxas sighed and began to laugh. Axel raised a brow at him, opened his mouth to say something but Roxas shook his head, stopping him from talking. "I honestly don't sleep like this either. I just sleep in my boxers but I thought that it would be weird to be seen like that, you know?"

Roxas laughed again at the idiocies of it all. He even forgot that his hormones were driving him nuts that the thing between his legs began to soften and go back to normal. Axel joined him with his own chuckled. "How about this, we just sleep the way we usually do? That way we don't have anymore awkwardness."

Roxas tapped his chin, acting like he was really pondering the idea. He shrugged his shoulders and stripped off his shirt without really thinking about what he was doing. He reached under the blanket and wiggled his hips out of his shorts, kicking them off his legs until he could take them out from under the covers and toss them with his shirt.

Little did he realize, sharp green eyes staring at him the entire time, checking his figure out. When he tossed his shorts, the same green eyes followed the clothing to where they landed on the ground by the book shelf. Green eyes stared back at Roxas before look away again.

Roxas felt a lot better now that the clothes didn't constrict his body. He felt freer and cooler in the summer night. Roxas, thinking that both their body heats would make things warmer, opened his window, letting in the night air. The lights flicked off and Roxas glanced back at Axel's silhouette coming toward him, toward the bed. He gulped, felt a small breeze against his bare chest, giving him goosebumps. It was then Roxas realized that he was one piece of clothing left to being completely naked.

'_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' _He panicked as Axel pushed the blanket back, slipping in bed, and layed next to him; though Roxas was still sitting. _'Oh man, what did I do?'_ He asked himself, settling down so Axel wouldn't question him. He rolled onto his side, making his back face Axel. _'Calm down. Nothing will happen even if something could happen. Mom and dad are in the next room.'_ With that in mind Roxas began to relax and as minutes passed, he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>With the crisp morning air and the smell of dew on the grass, Roxas' eye lids twitched. He opened them and froze. His heart skipped serval beats as he took in what he was lay on and against. Around his waist, Axel's arm held him. Roxas head was on Axel's chest, the steady rhythm of his heart beat and chest raising and falling told Roxas that Axel was still a sleep. The next thing Roxas noticed was that his own arm was curled around Axel's torso, while his own body was pressed against the older man's side.<p>

However, there was something much worse to worry able. His boxers were wet and sticky again, yet it didn't relieve him of his morning wood, which was poking against Axel's thigh. Roxas sucked in a sharp breath, and jerked himself away from Axel as if his body burned. _'Fuck.'_

That one fleeing movement woke Axel with a start. He bolted up and looked around for danger. He saw none and looked at Roxas, taking in the way his blue eyes were wide with panic and fear. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Roxas moved away from Axel as he shook his head. The emotions still evident in Roxas gaze. Axel frowned and moved after him, only when his hand felt something wet on the bed did he stop his advances. He quickly lifted his hand and threw the blanket back. Axel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. The sheets were wet but not stained yellow. He thought that maybe Roxas just sweated a lot until he saw Roxas trying to hide behind his arms and legs. He put two and two together, the wet bed, the way Roxas was hiding his body. "Oh." Axel said quietly.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas cried and jumped out of bed, running out of the room and into the bathroom. He stripped himself of his boxers and jumped in the shower. Cursing himself while he washed himself.

After that moment, Roxas did his best to avoid Axel at all cost. He would go out with his friends until the late hours, spend the nights if he could. When he couldn't, he would stay up playing video games in the living room. When his mother or father told him to go to bed, he turned the game off and slept on the couch. He forced himself to wake up early so nobody would know. He even went as far as getting a part time job at a small library. Though they only had him work Monday-Wednesday.

This went on for about a month until one Friday night, Roxas' parents went out to have fun with their own friends. They told Roxas he needs to stay home and can't go out. They told him they won't be back until Saturday and that if he dare have any parties, he would be grounded until next summer. They also told him that someone needs to be home when Axel comes home from his date or hanging out with his friends. Whatever he was doing, his parents didn't know. Either way, Roxas didn't want to see him.

As the hours ticked by, Roxas was completely alone. All his friends had plans and that left him to be bored. Nothing helped his boredom when he beat all of his games, finished all of his books and manga, watched his anime updates the day before. There was nothing left to do but drag and crawl into bed for a nap. It had been a while since he slept in his bed that it no longer smelt the same. The whole room smelt like Axel.

**_'I'm so stupid.'_** He thought, stripping himself of his clothes, and crawling under the blanket. His bed, the bed where Axel had been sleeping, left his scent. Roxas wiggled around in the bed, getting comfortable. "He probably thinks I don't like him or something. But, it's the opposite." The blond shut his eyes and slept for all but five minutes until he felt the bed dip and the blankets pulled off of him.

He opened his eyes with a start, but seeing as he was in no danger, he glared at Axel, whom had the blanket in his hands. "What the hell?" Roxas growled.

"I'd like to ask you the same question." Axel said flatly, irritation in his tone. He crossed his arms, glaring back at Roxas. "If you have a problem with me then be a man and spit it out. Stop being so damn bitchy and avoiding the problem."

Roxas felt a pang in his heart. He never wanted Axel to be mad at him or even hate him. Though it hurt to have him glaring back, the blond was not going to let himself be lectured as if he was some kid. He already knew that he should have confronted the redhead but he just to afraid to face him. What was he supposed to say, I had a dirty dream about you so I don't want to be around you. Yeah right.

"What's it matter? You're only here for another month. I don't really see why we should even get to know each other. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep." Roxas faced the wall, not giving a damn about being covered. He wanted sleep and didn't want to look at Axel anymore. He was afraid of what he might do to the redhead or even say.

"Such a kid." Axel grumbled, tossing the blanket over Roxas' body. "I suppose you'll want your bed back? Must suck sleeping on the couch. What would happen if you had another _accident_?"

Roxas sat up and glared at Axel. As much as he was embarrassed, having Axel make fun of his dreams was a low blow. "That's none of your business! How the hell do you even know I sleep on the couch?!"

"Yeah, none of my business at all. I just happened to be in the bed when you had one. Thanks for the warning. Could have saved you some shame. You should have told me you didn't want to share the bed. I was planning on sleeping on the floor anyway.

And as for the whole couch thing. I'm not stupid. Since that morning you've been avoiding me over something so stupid. Look, I understand that these things happen, but what I don't get is you just ignoring me after it. We're both guys and it's normal. So what the fuck?" Axel asked exhaustedly. "I guess I can't expect much from kid, who needs to get laid from the looks of things. How old you again?"

"Fuck you!" Roxas shouted. The entire time Axel spoke, Roxas heart and mind fought over his feelings of humiliation, anger, love, and pride. "You don't know anything." Roxas said with his cheeks red from the many emotions he felt. His baby blue eyes watered as tears threaten to spill from the pain Axel caused him, yet he held them back.

"Oh please, that line is over rated." Axel rolled his eyes. "Look kid, I really just came to let you know I'm going out. I just came to tell you so you don't stay up waiting to open the door." Axel looked Roxas up and down. The teen was on his knees, staring at Axel with hate. "Try not to have anymore...dreams." He said as an after thought, turning toward the door.

"It's your fault..." Roxas whispered under his breath. It was so low that Axel had to ask what he said.

"What's that?" The redhead asked, facing Roxas once more.

"It's your fault!" Roxas screamed. "Damn it, just stay out of my dreams then maybe I wouldn't wake up like that. It's not fair. Why do you have to be working for my mom? Why did you have to come say hi to me? Why did you have stay here? It's not fair that you were born this hot ass guy with a great and kind personality, not caring how much of a loser I am. Why did you have to try to get to know me? Why do I have to like you so damn much?! Why can't my hormones just go away when your around? I'm not even gay! And yet when I saw and think of you...I just...damn it."

Roxas had been yelling with tears rushing down his pink cheek, though toward the end his voice got quite. He knew it wasn't Axel's fault anymore than it was his own fault for being attracted to him. He felt like the kid Axel had claimed he was. He was crying and he practically told Axel his feelings for him. _'Just reject me already. Make the pain go away.'_ He thought turning his head away. He didn't see the way Axel was staring at him, shellshocked.

Within a few seconds, footsteps could be heard, but instead of moving away, toward the door, they moved toward the bed, toward Roxas. Roxas looked up at Axel, expecting to get hit, but found himself being embraced by long strong arms. The blond was confused and surprised. His stomach did a flip from the close contact.

"What...what are you doing?" He asked, almost choking on his words.

"What's it feel like?" Axel asked, his tone a lot softer than it was before. Roxas just shrugged and Axel chuckled. The redhead pulled back and kissed Roxas forehead. "Turn eighteen and then I'll tell you." Axel let go of Roxas, planning on leaving.

"Wait." Roxas called, grabbing Axel's arm. Green met blue and Roxas couldn't help himself. He leaned up and finally kissed the man of his literal dreams. He felt Axel respond to his lips, moving against his own as soon as their lips made contact.

The blond circled his arms around Axel's middle, bring him down to the bed while laying himself down. He felt Axel's hands on his sides, rubbing them up and down to his hips. The taller male slipped between Roxas legs, his body hovering over the smaller one beneath him. Roxas hands roamed up Axel's chest, feeling his muscles as they went. He moaned into the gentle kisses, not truly being able to believe this was real and not just another dream, or at least, he hoped it wasn't.

That one little moan caused Axel to groan and thrust his hips down against Roxas, earning another moan and then another as his hands traveled up Roxas chest, fingers brushing his nipples as hands rubbed his flat chest. Roxas shivered and moaned again, turning his face to retrieve air. Axel's lips moved to his right cheek, down his jawline, to his ear which he nibbled.

"Mmyh." Roxas felt his body tremble from each touch, every kiss, and every responding sound Axel gave. He felt Axel move on to his neck, kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping, claiming Roxas as his own. The blond gasped and bucked his hips, moaning when Axel started to grind against him. "_Axel~_"

Axel grunted, dragging his tongue downward. The redhead worked his mouth around both Roxas' perked nipples, teasingly taking his time to attend to them both. When he left one he went to the other only to go back and blow air onto the wet one and pinch them between his thumb and finger.

Roxas moaned, longer and louder as the teasing went on, added to the grinding against his boxers. He felt himself leaking, getting closer to the edge. He was so close, he could feel it in his legs as they tighten up and twitched, in his feet when his toes curled, and in his underwear as his length throbbed. "Axel, ah yes Axel..._oooh_." Roxas moaned and threw his head back. Any second he would reach his climax. Any second it would be because the real Axel caused it. Any second now.

"I'm sorry." Axel said, stopping all movement, and getting off of Roxas, his own climax still close at hand. "I shouldn't have even..fuck you're not even eighteen yet."

Roxas slowly sat up, hurt evident in his eyes. He knew it was too good to be true. The only thing he was slightly happy with, was the fact that he could still feel his body tingle and burn from where Axel had touched him. No dream could produce that. "At least...I know I'm not dreaming." He said with new tears in his eyes. Roxas got off the bed and walked passed Axel, bumping his arm as he went.

"I'm sorry." Axel said again as Roxas left the room and locked himself in the bathroom. The sound of the shower could be heard but it didn't cover the scream of hurt leaving Roxas as he cried. "Damn it."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is going to be three shot I guess. Also I have no privacy so this took me forever to write (and I have a job now) so yeah. Enjoy.**

**Axel loves to be safe.**

* * *

><p>Roxas wasn't surprised when he came out of the bathroom to see that Axel had left. He was decent enough to leave a note on Roxas bed. The blond frowned, wanting nothing more than to rip the paper apart rather than read what Axel had to say. He didn't feel heart broken just a little down in the dumps from how they both reacted from the situation. It wasn't Axel's fault really. He did tell Roxas when he was eighteen and to Roxas that meant that Axel did have feelings for him.<p>

"He must think I'm a whore for forcing him on me." Roxas sighed and picked up the note.

_Roxas, I'm sorry about earlier. You're just not of age yet and even if you gave me consent, it just didn't feel right. I do like you. I'll be back late tonight. Sweet dreams. -Axel_

Roxas reread the note once more before the guilt took over his very core. So Axel did like Roxas and he was just trying to do the right thing. Roxas groaned and fell onto his bed. How could he make this up to the redhead? He didn't know and he might not even see him until tomorrow. By then it would really be to late to confront him unless he could do it when his parents weren't around. Who knows what they would do if they heard the pair talking about what almost happened.

_'I'll just have to wait for him to get home. But how late is late?'_ He asked himself, rolling onto his back, feet dangling over the edge. _'Will he sleep in here or will he just sleep on the couch?'_

It was then Roxas got an idea. He would sleep one more night on the couch, hoping that when Axel came home, Roxas would be able to hear him and try to talk to him. If not, then maybe Axel would wake him up so they could talk. Roxas felt hopeful as he slipped a long shirt on, quickly grabbed a pillow and his blanket, ran down to the living room, and hop right on the couch.

The blond made himself comfortable and clicked on the tv. He planned to waste his time watching tv to try to distract his mind. Of course nothing was on this late so the blond groaned from how bored he was. "I hate it when there's nothing on. Damn it."

Roxas pulled out his phone and checked his messages. He frowned when he saw he had none. His friends were still to busy to even bother with him. Not even Sora had bother to text him and he was the closest to being like a brother to the blond. Roxas wished he could confined in him about what he should do about Axel. Sure the blond already had a plan set out but what the hell would he actually talk about?

Roxas sighed and turned off the tv. He pulled his blanket up, tucking it under his chin and just started at the ceiling._ 'When will he back? Is he really going to come back? What if he doesn't?'_ Roxas groaned and rubbed his head as it ached._ 'I need to stop over thinking things and just sleep.'_

It took him about two more hours before his eyes just couldn't stand to be open any longer. The whole time Roxas' head was spinning with thoughts of the redhead. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what happened in his room. His cheeks heated up from the memory but at the same time he felt so horrible. _'Please don't hate me.'_

The front door creaked open slowly, the hinges loud like nails on a chalk board. Axel winced from the noise as he entered the dark house. He shut the door behind him, mentally cursing at the thing that need some oil. He softly walked through the hall, passing the living room and kitchen, making his way to the bathroom to relive his bladder from its alcoholic bath.

He sighed and closed his tired eyes as he used the toilet. The redhead regretted drinking after having a misunderstanding with Roxas hours before. The guilt from what he had done ate at him. So what did he do? He turned to the bottle of whisky his friend bought him at a bar. Of course now he wasn't even drunk. Two hours of drinking nothing but water helped him with that problem.

Axel flushed his waste away and washed his hands. He wet his face, rubbed his eyes until he had to blink a few time just to get his vision back. The redhead walked out of the bathroom and quietly made his way to Roxas' room. He gulped as he used his phone's light to guide him to his bags in the dark room. However, when his light flashed onto the bed and it was void of a body, the redhead sighed infestation.

"Does he really want to sleep on the couch again?" Axel asked himself, making a note to carry Roxas to bed after he changed into his sleep clothes.

In the living room, still sleeping on the couch, was Roxas, tears leaking from his shut eyes. If one didn't pay attention, they would see that the blond's brows were slightly furrowed as his lower lip trembled. But seen as how it was dark and Axel didn't dare turn on the lights, he didn't notice Roxas having disturbing dreams.

The man scooped the blond up, surprised that he was a little heavier than he looked. Axel carefully carried Roxas back to his bedroom and lay him in bed, tucking him under his sheets.

"Axel?" Roxas mumbled, his eyes slowly opening. He didn't see anything but he could hear steady breathing near him. "Dad?" He tried to guess again when the figure he was starting to see didn't answer him.

"Go back to sleep." Axel whispered softly, running his fingers through messy blond spikes. He hoped that Roxas would listen to him and sleep. He wasn't ready to talk to the blond yet. It made feel like a hypocrite for what he said earlier about being a man.

Roxas was still in a daze, sleep clouding his thoughts. The hand on his head felt nice and warm, comforting really. He reflexively put his hand on Axel's, frowning when he felt him stiffen. "Axel?" He asked again, his mind finally waking up.

Axel gulped and nodded. "Yeah. Look it's really late and it would be best if you just went back to sleep."

"But I want to talk." Roxas said and sat up, letting go of Axel's hand. "What time is it?" He asked looking around for something to tell him the time.

Axel sighed and sat on the bed with his back facing Roxas and the window. "Four thirty in the morning."

"Late or too damn early." Roxas yawned and Axel chuckled. "What's so funny?"

The redhead shifted so he faced Roxas. Their eyes finally adjusted enough so they could see each other in the dim light. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Stop telling me that. I said I wanted to talk." Roxas rubbed his eyes and Axel forced him to lay back down. "Let me go." The blond whined and wriggled around half assed while Axel held him down by his shoulders.

"Roxas, it's late...or too early. I promise we'll talk about how much of a dick I am later. So just go to sleep." Axel begged, his body yearning for sleep itself.

Roxas grunted as he got free and shoved Axel aside. "I never said you were a dick. We can sleep in all we want tomorrow. You don't have work and my parents won't be home until late. It's your own damn fault for drinking."

Axel furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. "Who said I was drinking?"

"Your breath." Roxas said, wrinkling his nose and waving his hand in front of his face to prove his point.

Axel frowned and breathed onto his hand, taking a whiff of his breath. He made a face and got off the bed, hopping to his bag to get his tooth brush out. Roxas laughed, got up, and turned the room light on. "Thanks." Axel got up and left the room to clean his mouth out.

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair. The sound of running water down the hall told the teen that Axel had just started to brush, which meant Roxas could either go back to sleep like Axel had told him to do; or he could sit on his bed and wait for Axel to come back so they could finally talk things over. He went with the latter and took a seat on his bed, hands lands on his lap, eyes on the door way.

"Okay my breath is fresh now." Axel called coming back into the room. "Happy now?" He asked sarcastically while eyeing the way Roxas was sitting on the bed, as if waiting for him like a silently pissed off wife or parent. Axel sighed and put his tooth brush away before he sat next to Roxas. "Fine, you win, we'll talk." He said dejectedly.

"How long have you liked me?" Roxas asked after a minute of collecting his thoughts. "I mean, I'm still trying to convince myself what happened, actually happened."

Axel was quiet for a moment before he slouched, bowed his head as his arms slacked on his legs. He exhaled deeply, feeling the exhaustion from being up all night catch up with him. He stared at his hands as he spoke to Roxas who was glancing to him nervously. "I don't really know. One day you just popped into my head. I blame your mother really; for talking about you and how you'll be off to college soon. Though you do have one more year of high school on your belt. Anyway, I just wondered how you were doing and then what you were doing. What you were up to and thinking about what you were like.

I guess you can say that I've had feelings for you since last year. Haha and how weird is it that we are sitting here, you listening to me tell you this? It's amazing really. Who would have thought that something like getting kicked out of my dorm, would lead me to you." Axel had his hands on the bed, leaning back with the support of his arms, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Pretty weird." Roxas said after a few seconds. He licked his dry lips as his heart rate picked up.

Axel hummed before turning his head to gaze at Roxas. To him, even with the blond staring at his hands with pink cheeks, looking nervous, Roxas looked absolutely breath taking. He had to know how long the teen liked him as well. "How about you? How long have you found me drop dead sexy?" Axel chuckled and winked when Roxas snapped his head up with wide blue eyes and burning cheeks.

"Wh-who said I thought...since I first saw you." Roxas gazed away, glaring at his feet from letting himself react to Axel's words.

"Hmm. Well we talked. Time for bed." Axel declared with a clap of his hands.

"Bull shit." Roxas frowned and stood up, moving to stand in front of the redhead. "If you were just going to stop, why the hell did you, ugh! I was really close you know? So I don't understand why you had to stop? Why did we have to stop when we both clearly want what was going to happen."

Axel sighed. "You're not eighteen Roxas. You're right, I want to but not when you aren't legal."

"Why does it even matter? I'm seventeen Axel, isn't that close enough?" Roxas asked hating how desperate he sounded.

"Roxas, think about it for second. Do you really want me to be your first? What if I'm the type to screw and go?" Axel said trying to get Roxas to see reason.

"You're not."

"How do you know?"

"Because you wouldn't care so much about this if you were that type. Axel, I want this but...I guess if you want me to wait then," Roxas sighed. "Then I guess I'll wait."

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas close to him by his hands. Roxas stared at him with furrowed brows, confusion shown in his baby blues. "How about this? How about we make out and see where it goes, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Roxas asked a little breathlessly as he felt Axel's hands move to his hips ever so slowly.

"You do as I say and clean yourself out." The man said bluntly, rolling his eyes when Roxas gave him a look of confusion. "I want you to go in the bathroom. I'm going to give you something and you're going to use it."

"What exactly are you going to give me?" Roxas asked warily.

Axel gently guided Roxas away from him so he could get up. The taller man took two large steps to one of his bags, digging around in it until he pulled out a box with a picture of a what looked like a bag and a tube on it. He opened the box and took out a kit, showing it to Roxas.

"Axel what the hell is that and why do you have it?" Roxas asked, feeling a little panicked.

Axel stood up and held it out to the blond. "This Roxas, is an enema kit and you are going to use it to clean yourself out."

Roxas jaw slowly dropped as his eyes popped. He looked at the thing in Axel's hands and took a step back. He had to be joking right? Why would he want Roxas to use it and why did he have it already with him? Or was this another way of trying to say no to Roxas? The blond didn't know. "Why? I'm clean, I know I am and I just had a shower hours ago!" Roxas exclaimed.

Green eyes rolled again. "I know you're clean. This is for me. You do realize I may be sticking thing in your anus right? Just a precaution okay?"

"Who says you're the one doing the sticking? What if I wanted to top?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms.

Axel chortled, "Is that what you want? I'll tell you now, I don't bottom. So if you're looking to top then clearly you need to find someone else."

"That's not fair." Roxas muttered to himself but it wasn't low enough that Axel couldn't hear him.

"Life isn't fair."

"I feel like you honesty don't want me." Roxas looked down dejectedly.

Axel frowned and cupped Roxas face, making him look at him. "Roxas, you have no idea how much I want this. I only have this because I was hopeful that maybe you would want to. Even though I'm still against your age. I just want us to be as safe as possible and I want you to feel good if we do go that far. I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt like a bitch. But this is your choice, Roxas"

Roxas met Axel's gaze. The man looked so sincere, showing that he really did care and that Roxas really should just listen to him. The blond gulped, reluctantly taking the kit from Axel. "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"I am."

Sighing for the thousandth time that hour, Roxas sauntered out of the room and into the bathroom, determined to get it over with. The blond read the directions carefully, set up everything he needed, and removed his boxers. "This is really weird."

Back in the room, Axel frowned, narrowing his eyes from how late/early it was. "Five in the morning." He groaned, crawling into Roxas' bed. Who knew how long it would take Roxas to clean himself out. All Axel knew was that he needed and wanted sleep. Tired green shut with a deep relaxed breath. It was a blissful nap that was interrupted when Roxas crawled into bed, his back facing Axel. The movement in the bed what was caused the redhead to awaken.

"'Ime is it?" Axel asked looking about.

"It's six in the morning." Roxas mumbled, obviously not happy that he went through what he did only to find Axel sleeping.

Axel rolled over, wrapped his arm around Roxas waist, tugged him toward him and kissed the back of the blond's neck. It sent shivers down the blond's spine as Axel kept peppering what was exposed of his neck and shoulder. "What..mm what are you doing?" Roxas questioned, turned over only to get the front of his neck attacked with soft lips.

"I told you that we could make out a little." Axel said in between kisses. He dragged his tongue up Roxas throat and stared to kiss the blond's jaw line. "You smell nice. And your hair is wet."

Roxas shivered with each kiss. He felt himself getting goosebumps while his hair stood up. "I thought...mm you were tired. And ahh, I showered again." The blond said as his pulse picked up, "Or am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming and I am tired. But I'm not going back on my word, besides," Axel let his hand roam up Roxas' shirt, his hands tickling the blond's skin until his thumb rubbed over his nipple. The blond moaned from the sensual touch. "I'm starting to wake up now. But I'm serious when I say just make out."

"Then ahh don't tou-touch me uhh." Roxas moaned again from having both of Axel's thumbs toying with his nipples, while the redhead's mouth assaulted his neck with kisses, licks, nips, and sucks. "How is mmm this m-ahh-making out?"

Axel chuckled, kissing up Roxas neck to the blond's chin. "I'm making out with your neck." The redhead winked and went back to what he was doing.

"Axel~" Roxas gasped when the redhead assaulted right over his pulse, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. Roxas didn't know what to do with his hands all the while Axel's hands ran up and down his torso. "Stop." Roxas begged, he couldn't stand the idea of getting a hard on when nothing would happen.

"Are you sure?" Axel whispered, lips pressing against the corner of Roxas' mouth. Though the redhead had a feeling the blond would want to stop since Axel did say kissing only. He felt a ping of guilt knowing that he may have gone a little to far when teasing Roxas.

"You said nothing would happen. Just stop before I have to run back into the bathroom." Roxas whined trying to push Axel away from him.

"If that's what you want." Axel said reluctantly, leaning to get up but not before giving Roxas lips a taste of his mouth. Roxas kissed him back, both expecting a chaste kiss. Only when Roxas whimpered did it become heated with tongues involved. Axel's dominated Roxas without much of a fight. Roxas' arms ran around Axel's neck, hands running through his thick red hair mewing as their tongues and lips caressed one another.

Axel pushed up Roxas' shirt, exposing more of his creamy skin. He shifted himself in between the teen's legs, feeling the bulge in Roxas' boxers against his own. With a quick thrust of his hips, Axel rubbed their wants together, causing them both to moan. Roxas turned his head to the side, gasping for much need air. His chest rose and fell, heavy and fast; pulse pounding crazily, cheeks flushed, while saliva trailed down to his chin. Glazed over eyes gazed into Axel's cat like, lustful eyes as the man hovered over him.

"What happened to stopping?" Roxas asked breathlessly.

Axel chuckled and gave the blond a chaste kiss. "Got caught up in the moment." He shrugged and gave Roxas another kiss, lingering longer than the last. "Are you really sure you want this?" Axel almost whispered.

Roxas stared into Axel's glowing eyes, his face warming from the way Axel gazed at him with love and compassion. He more than wanted this, he yearned for it. Leaning his face up, Roxas captured Axel's lips. "You have no idea."

Axel smiled and pulled off Roxas' top before sitting up to take his own off. He got off the bed and went to his bags. Roxas watched him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"If we're really going to do this, then I'll need to prepare you." Axel said, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom.

"Oh." Roxas said with a blush. "Hey wait a minute. You never answered me before."

"About what?" Axel asked, taking his sweats off so he was in nothing but his tight boxer-briefs.

Roxas gulped, staring at his body and the bulge evident in the redhead's lower regions. "Uh..." He uttered dumbly, Axel's chuckle being the thing to snap him out of his trance. "Why did you have that enema and...well why do you have that prepared already?"

"Uh, I thought I did tell you. I said I was kinda hoping this may happen remember?" Axel said pushing himself further up the bed.

"Oh, right." The teen said feeling embarrassed.

"Roxas." Roxas looked to Axel and was met with a kiss. "If you really want to stop, we'll stop."

"I'm just nervous. I've never been with anyone like this, let alone made out."

"So it was your first kiss that time? Haha you really are a pure virgin aren't you?" Roxas looked at his hands, feeling ashamed of himself. "It's cute." Axel said cupping Roxas' cheek, kissing him gently, lowing the blond onto his back.

Axel kissed Roxas into relaxation as he pulled at the blond's boxers, tugging them off surprisingly hairless legs. His hand rubbed up Roxas' thigh, massaging it until the blond willing parted his legs. Roxas ran his hands into Axel's hair once again, enjoying the tender affection. He didn't hear Axel pop the cap of the lube open, he didn't hear the noise of it pouring onto Axel's hand. Roxas was lost in the sweet kisses Axel was giving him that when he felt Axel's finger probing his outer ring, he jerked and yelped.

"Relax." Axel murmured, slicking the outside of Roxas' heat with his index finger. "Just take deep even breaths for me okay?"

Roxas nodded and did his best to concentrate on breathing. The feeling of Axel's finger tip poking at him was slightly uncomfortable. Once the finger entered him, just the tip, made Roxas tighten up. Axel kissed his forehead and pulled his finger out, slowly pushing it back in. He repeated this until he was able to get his finger in where Roxas wouldn't wiggle around or squeeze him. "Geeze you're sensitive. But I promise, after the pain will come pleasure."

"And then pain again right?" Roxas asked, his breathing steady as Axel wiggled his finger. "I'll feel it in the morning or something right?"

"Roxas it is morning. But in a sense, yes. I wish I could prevent it but..." Axel left his words hanging, his finger thrusted in and out of Roxas until it hit something that made Roxas' toes curl and cry out in a breathy gasp.

"Axel~ d-do that again." Axel chuckled and poked the bundle of nerves one more time before he pulled his finger out, enjoying how Roxas whined.

"I'm going to add another finger." Axel warned the blond slipping just the tips in and out. Roxas gasped and clenched around the fingers as they went further in. He was grateful Axel was at least kind enough to warn him. "You need to relax Roxas." Axel whispered, giving the blond's neck some attention. "God you taste good." He groaned lowering his mouth to Roxas right nipple while his free hand attended to the other.

"Hahaaa." Roxas moaned, forgetting that Axel was trying to stretch him out. He felt teeth naw at his buds, each getting a turn from Axel's mouth as his prostate was brushed again. The teen let out a string of mews as Axel scissored his two fingers, thrusting them in and out, purposely hitting his prostate every other thrust.

"You okay?" Axel asked slipping his fingers out to add more lube to three digits this time. He watched Roxas struggle to catch his breath, his face red, complementing his bright blue eyes in the early sun light. Axel kissed his sweaty forehead and the blond just nodded his head. "You're really beautiful, did you know that?"

"Shut-" Roxas breathed, "up." He couldn't meet Axel's intense gaze. His irises burned his flesh with how carefully they stared at him. "What are you looking?" Roxas asked shyly.

"Nothing." Axel felt himself blush. He never really looked Roxas over before and it was an amazing sight to behold. His left hand cupped Roxas cheek, sliding down to his neck, chest, abdomen, stopping at his hip. Roxas shuttered from the gentle touch, his muscles began to relax and Axel took that as his queue to slid three digits into the blond.

"AHHH fuck!" Roxas clenched around the fingers, back arching from a sharp jolt of pain. He reached out and clung to his sheets, panting to calm himself down as Axel didn't move.

"Oh come on, I know it wasn't that bad. I stretched you enough." Axel said slowly pulling his fingers back.

"No ass hole! You stabbed me with your pinky nail." Roxas growled, glaring at the confused redhead. Axel looked down and apologized, trying to hold his nervous chuckle in.

Roxas grumbled until he felt Axel giving his neck and need attention while he thrusted his fingers. Roxas moaned as Axel's large hand pumped him in time with his fingers. His limbs felt jerky, muscles twitching from the stimulation. He was once again close to his climax. Roxas moved his hips to meet the thrusting, his hands gripping Axel's shoulders for support. Just as he thought he would get his release, Axel pulled away.

Roxas gasped and whined from the loss of Axel's touches. He was a panting mess, eyes hazy, legs and dick still a little twitchy. The blond looked around for Axel, groaning when he didn't see him. "Dear god not again!" He cried hoping that he wasn't waking from another dream. It felt so real that if he found out it was a dream, he would just jump off the roof.

He heard a low chuckle and snapped his head down. There, between his legs, on his knees, in all his redheaded glory, was Axel, completely naked. "Hey, this time I'm not letting you get away from me. No bathrooms, no couch, just you and me on this bed."

Roxas gulped as he eyed Axel's size. The man was bigger than he would have liked. Probably normal for Axel's body type, but for Roxas, it was large. "So this is...this is real?" Roxas asked, eyes rising to meet Axel's glowing gaze. His hair was brighter with the sun's dim lighting, shining in from the window.

"We can still stop." Axel reminded though by this point his throbbing length would need some kind of attention.

"No!" Roxas cried out. "Just...just warn me before you..."

"Shhh." Axel shushed him, put the condom on, lubed himself up, lubed Roxas up again with three fingers, and lined himself up. "You ready?" He asked the nervous blond.

Roxas gulped and tired to calm himself down. "Yeah." He said taking deep even breaths. Axel's tip poked at him in a test. Roxas tensed up and Axel sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Axel crawled over the blond, kissing his face and lips. Roxas sighed and kissed him back. He didn't know how he could thank Axel for being so patient with him. The teen felt so safe in Axel's arms, that he couldn't help but melt. As Roxas focused on nothing but Axel's sweet kisses and gentle touches, he barely even felt Axel push his length inside of him. Axel had to be careful he didn't slip with all the lube he used to help ease any pain he'd cause Roxas.

"Axel, it hurts." Roxas murmured against Axel's lips. The redhead was fully sheath by Roxas. The blond could feel him, and it felt really uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered. He didn't dare pull out, not wanting to hurt Roxas even more. "Just wait until you adjust. I'll pull back and we can just touch each I guess."

Roxas shook his head, he leaned up, kissed Axel and said with a shaky voice, "What would the point be then? Axel I don't want to stop. I'll wait and then we can," he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. The words alone embarrassed him enough.

With that said, Axel grunted, pulling back a little. Roxas closed his eyes, bracing himself. "Relax, I'm sorry. I'll wait as long as I can. But just so you know, it's really hard to not just screw you." Axel chuckled and kissed Roxas. For a few minutes they did nothing but kiss, it wasn't until Roxas moved his hips did Axel know he was ready.

Roxas moaned as Axel moved and started to thrust. The blond felt pain until Axel rammed into his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through the blond's body. "Ahh Axel!~"

"Roxas." Axel groaned from finally being able to feel pleasure for himself. He had been holding back for a really long time, it just felt amazing when was able to move.

"Hurts." Roxas gasped with each thrust. It didn't matter if he was adjusted, it still hurt like a bitch to have something so big moving in and out of him.

"One second." Axel grunted, taking the blond's hips to angle himself. With slow but needy thrusts, Axel hit Roxas' prostate until the blond was begging for him to move fast against that spot.

"Please, Aaaaxel~ please there." The blond mewed and Axel started to move faster, pushing Roxas legs against the blond's chest and over his own shoulders.

"Mmm" Axel moan and groaned from the new position. With Roxas' needy moans as encouragement, the redhead thrusted faster, both close to the end. "You're so damn beautiful." Axel murmured as he attacked Roxas' exposed neck when the blond threw his head back.

Lips met with lips in a series of sloppy kisses. The faster Axel went, the closer they both came. Both men panting, moaning, and sweating from the heat they were creating. Roxas clawed at Axel's back as the redhead took hold of his weeping length and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Roxas couldn't take much more. His head was thrown back, his toe curled, legs twitched, and back arched, all while shouting Axel's name to the heavens. "AXEL!" The blond cried as he released his seed between their bodies.

Axel payed close attention to the face that Roxas made. It made him release his own seed after one more long thrust. Seen Roxas' pleasured face was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was beautiful, hot, sexy, and just the cutest thing he had ever seen all at once. It was then that he knew he felt more for the teen than he had before. The only problem was, did Roxas feel the same now that he got what he wanted?

Axel stayed still for a minute to catch his breath. All the while Roxas stared up at him, his own breath lost. His face turned red the longer he stared up at Axel's face. The man was gorgeous. Roxas reached out shyly, cupping Axel's cheek, thumb tracing over his left tattoo. The redhead opened his eyes and stared down into tired blue. With a light chuckle, Axel kissed Roxas a few times before pulling back and getting off the bed.

"Where're you going?" Roxas asked and tired to sit up, gasping in pain before he could.

"I need to get rid of this." Axel said and took off the condom, wrapping it up. And you need a shower. You stink to high heaven." Axel wrinkled his nose and waved a hand in front of his face.

Roxas scowled and crossed his arms. "You stink just as bad."

"Mm, then I guess we both need a shower." Axel said with a wink. Roxas' eyes widen and before he could protest, Axel picked him up and carried him off to the bathroom. There the two got cleaned up with not much monkey business.

Roxas and Axel were now back in bed, after changing the sheets on Axel's request, the blond laying on his side near the window, to tired to put any clothes on. Behind him, on his back, Axel stared up at the ceiling with his arms under his head. He was just as naked as Roxas was and just as tired. It was almost seven in the morning and they both needed to sleep. Though neither could. One question was gnawing at their minds. What now?

Roxas at least wished Axel would cuddle him. Though the blond had never actually cuddled with anyone before in his life. He just needed to feel close to Axel. Ever so carefully, Roxas rolled around to face Axel. He grit his teeth to stop any pained sounds from escaping as he did so. Axel slightly turned his head just as Roxas closed his eyes. The man smiled tenderly at the blond. He shifted closer to the teen and wrapped an arm around him. When Roxas didn't move away, Axel rolled on to his side and pulled Roxas to his chest. Roxas sighed contently, nuzzling Axel's neck with his own arm around the man's waist. Together they slept the day away with no worries and nothing else but each other on their minds.

That was of course until Roxas' parents came home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the after noon when the sound of a car drove up to the drive way. The sound of two car doors slamming shut was what first woke Roxas up from his light slumber. The blond groaned as he rolled onto his back, hissing from the pain that shot up his backside. The evening sun's rays blared into his room, making Roxas squeeze his eyes shut when he tried to open them. His mind was hazy as was the world around him as his eyes adjusted.

A soft moan came from his right, causing the blond to get startled. Roxas turned his head and silently yelped when he saw Axel sleeping beside him. It took him a few seconds to remember what they did a few hours ago. The teen blushed crimson red as he thought of every touch and caress that came from Axel's hands and body. It made Roxas shiver and get hard with want.

Axel rolled over to his side and opened his eyes to met dreamy blue. Axel smiled and pulled Roxas against his body. "Hey, how do ya feel?" He asked as he rubbed Roxas hip when the teen turned to face him.

"Sore, but in a good way." Roxas' voice was hoarse but even still, the blond smiled at Axel, reveling from the gently touch of his hand.

Axel chuckled and kissed Roxas' forehead. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Roxas hummed and nuzzled Axel's neck, tucking his head under the redhead's chin. "I don't want to get up right now, but I guess I could try to sit up."

Axel opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the front door closing put him to a halt. Both males froze as they heard Larxene and Luxord muffedly talking to each other, muttering about wanting sleep and asking Roxas what he wanted for dinner.

"Axel.." Roxas whispered, fear evident in his voice. "What time is it?"

Axel gulped, not bothering to answer Roxas as they heard Larxene calling for Roxas to come to the living room. The redhead bolted out of the bed, ran to his duffle bag, and hid in the closet while Roxas tried to scramble out of bed himself. The blond yelped as the blankets tangled around his legs, making him fall off the bed.

The thud and little cry was enough to make footstep come down the hall. Luxord knocked on the door that Roxas was thankful for being closed. "Roxas, are you still sleeping?" The man asked before opening the door.

Roxas pushed himself up on to his elbows, eyes widening as Luxord stared down at him in surprise. "D-dad." Roxas stuttered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What uh." The man started as he took in the way Roxas was naked, on the ground, tangled in his sheets. He took a whiff and wrinkled his nose from the faint smell of sex. The man smirked and chuckled. "Alright Roxas, who is she?" He asked stepping into the room.

Roxas felt his body stiffen. He licked his dry lips as he was to terrified to move. He chuckled nervously, watching his dad look around the room, spotting the condom on the ground, wrapped up tight. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't be coy with me. It's in the air, on the floor, and on your body. So where is she hiding?" He asked looking under the bed.

"Dad stop!" Roxas begged as the man walked near the closet. The man paused just as his hand touched the handle.

"Oh, so she's in here?" Luxord chuckled, turning the handle, cracking the door open a bit.

Roxas was panicking as the door slowly opened, Luxord's eyes on Roxas with a smirk that said the boy was caught. With quick thinking, Roxas yelled out something that put his father's nosiness to a stop. "She's naked! Don't open the door you sick old man!"

Luxord paused and thought for a moment. His brows furrowed, the door closing back up as he looked at Roxas curiously. "Alright, I'll give you time to dress. But once you two are done, I want you and your girlfriend to come to the living room."

Roxas gulped. "Y-yes dad." The blond agreed, watching his dad leave the room. Roxas let his body drop while letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto.

The sound of the closet door opening and closing alerted Roxas that Axel had come out of hiding. Roxas frowned and kept his face buried in the plush carpet. His lower back hurt but not as much as his face did from how red it was. All Roxas wanted to do now was hide in a hole and die. What was he to do now?

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered, crouching down beside the blond. "I shouldn't have...fuck this is my fault."

Roxas pushed himself back up, forcing himself to sit up, ignoring the jolts he felt. He gazed at Axel's disdained expression, frowning as the redhead refused to look back at him. "It's not you're fault. I mean, I should have set my alam or something. I'm really sorry Axel."

"Roxas, I shouldn't have let this happen. But I don't regret it." Axel said with a small smile.

Roxas smiled back and leaned toward Axel when he opened his arms up to the blond. The teen rested his head against Axel's clothed chest, enjoying how Axel held him close and kissed his head. "I'm glad. I don't regret this either."

"You should get dressed." Axel murmured after a minute of silence. Roxas whined but none the less pulled away from Axel.

With some difficultly and help from Axel, Roxas was able to get dressed and walk to his door. "You don't have to come with me you know. I really don't want them knowing."

"Do you want me to go out the window?" Axel asked in understanding. Roxas would be in enough trouble for having his parents think he had someone over while they were out. Imagine if they knew it was Axel hiding in the closet. For one Axel would probably lose his balls and get fired, though sleeping with the boss's son wasn't a good reason to get fired.

"Well I...no I don't. I'm scared because I don't know what they'll think of me and that they'll keep me away from you. But at the same time I want to finally come clean with them. That I have feelings for you unless..."

"Unless what?" Axel asked, placing his hand on Roxas shoulder.

Roxas shook his head and opened the door. "Roxas, unless what?"

"Unless you rather them not know about you for yourself." Roxas spoke with a low voice that Axel could barely hear him.

Axel leaned forward, pulling Roxas away from the door and into his arms. His lips locked with Roxas' own in a slow, yet long, kiss. The blond blushed, giving Axel a questioning look as he searched his eyes for an answer.

"Let's go see them." Axel said with a husky voice, planting his lips on Roxas before taking his hand and guiding him out of the bed room.

"Mom? Dad?" Roxas called as he and Axel entered the living room, hands no longer touching. The couple turned their head to look over their shoulders, eyes going from Roxas to Axel.

Luxord raised a brow at the two before he stood up. "Axel, where have you been?"

"Did you know Roxas had a girl over? Where is she Roxas?" Larxene asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"No ma'am I wasn't aware that he had a girl over. As I was with him from the moment I got back home." Axel said without any sign of fear in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luxord asked, walking around the couch to stand in front of the two. "That can't be right, I saw Roxas alone with a girl hiding in his closet."

Larxene stood up with her eyes narrowed into slits. "You didn't?" She questioned making Roxas take a step back, his body trembling.

"Did what?" Luxord asked, glancing to his wife.

"Did you actually see a girl." She snapped at the older blond.

Luxord paused, realization showing on his face. The man glared at Axel as Roxas took another step back, hiding behind Axel. "Tell me you didn't touch my son." He demanded of Axel.

Axel stood his ground while Roxas coward behind him. The blond felt like he had made two mistakes. The first one being this moment. The second one was having sex with Axel so early in the morning, the day his parents came home. Roxas felt his blood run cold while his parents stared at Axel with venom in their eyes. They knew the truth, so why bother asking? It was obvious they wanted to castrate Axel and ground Roxas for the rest of under aged life. Would Axel go to jail for sleeping with a minor even though Roxas gave his consent? Well the blond wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm not going to stand here and lie to your faces when you've been kind enough to let me stay here. So yes, I had sex with Roxas." Axel said, not once did he stutter or choke on his words. Not once did he have to swallow a lump in his throat like Roxas did. He did, however, have a small bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"You son of bitch!" Larxene screeched, slapping Axel across the face. "How dare you! You touched my baby!" The women yelled, reaching and yanking Roxas' arm, pulling him away from Axel in a protective embrace.

Roxas was stunned, but not from how his mother got angry, from how she was actually acting like a mother who actually cared about his well being without being a sarcastic bitch. Roxas struggled from her hold as she continued to yell and slap Axel's other cheek, telling him he's fired and never allowed to come back.

Luxord remained silent while his wife yelled to her heart's content. His eyes never left Axel, as the redhead had a stern expression, telling the older blond that he would take whatever punishment they wanted to give, but he does not regret what he has done. The man had to respect it but he was just as angry as his wife was and as soon as she was done, Luxord planed to beat the shit out of Axel. The man watched as Roxas tried to get his mother to stop but was slapped as well. Luxord didn't think that was a fit enough punishment for his son.

"Mom please stopped!" Roxas yelled over the women's voice, wincing when she slapped him again. He put his arms up to block the hit only to feel Axel pull him away from another strike.

"Get you're hands off my boy!" Luxord roared, moving to snatch Roxas away and punch Axel.

"Dad no!" Roxas cried, trying to jerk his arm away from his father's firm grasp. The man pulled hard as Axel backed away, letting Roxas go. Yet the younger blond still resisted his father's tugs. "I love him!" Roxas admitted amongst the chaos.

Luxord stopped his pulling, his face going from red to pale, eyes wide in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Love? Don't make me laugh. You're to young to know what that even is." Larxene said, hands on her hips, eyes rolling in annoyance.

Axel just stood there breathlessly, shocked beyond words. Now he knew he and Roxas had a psychical attraction to each other, as well as admitting to each other that they had feelings of like. Axel didn't expect the blond to say he loved him. That was going a little too far and fast for Axel as the strings pooled on his resolve. He felt like he really did just screw up big time.

"I hate it when adults say things like that. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't understand what I'm feeling. I know that I have strong feelings for him, even if he doesn't feel the same and wants nothing more to do with me after this point; I'm just happy that I could actually be with him in a way you'll never understand. Yes I know it'll hurt like hell but, that's life if the one you can't help but get shy around doesn't feel the same.

Damn it. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm almost eighteen. Not a kid and yet not an adult. I'm not stupid. I know what we've done is wrong to you but to me it's not. I gave consent so you can't do shit to him." Roxas stated, standing with his feet placed firmly on the ground below. His body still trembled from worrying about how his parents would react to his outburst. It was new and something they weren't used to.

"Roxas, sweetheart, you're nothing but a-" Larxene started, sweetly before snapping and being cut off by her husband.

"And how do you feel about this, Axel? You've been quiet for quite some time. And the look on your face tells me you aren't certain of something." Luxord asked the redhead whom had looked panicked.

Roxas turned around, looking up at Axel with glassy eyes. The redhead didn't know what to say. He didn't like the way Roxas looked hurt and used. But as the blond had said, he knew it would hurt if Axel didn't return his feelings. The teen knew what he was getting into and yet Axel couldn't help but pity him.

"I'm sorry." Axel almost whispered. "Roxas I'm sorry. I-I like you but I...I don't feel the same as you do and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have- I should have stopped. I should have controlled myself better."

"So you regret it?" Roxas asked, his heart snapping in two. He should have known. It was all lust anyway, how could he not have guessed. Axel was tired, he wanted sleep. He said only making out and the redhead got turned on. He did ask Roxas if he wanted out more than once so Axel really couldn't be blamed.

"I do and then I don't." Axel said honestly. "Roxas, I like you, I really do, but you're just to young and you should focus on your future. Not one with a solid relationship. Not to say that it may not happen." Axel sighed and looked to Luxord and Larxene, both feeling bad for their son. "I'm sorry. I disrespected you both."

"Go get your bags and get out." Larxene hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes ma'am."

"Roxas, to our room. You are not to stop, you are not to go your room until Axel has left" Luxord ordered. The blond gloomily nodded and did as he was told, keeping his head down as he did so.

The teen could hear his parents whisper to each other while he walked away. He held back his emotions, knowing it was his own fault. He doubted that even if he kept his mouth shut, he and Axel wouldn't be together either. Axel wanted someone older, more mature. A man or even a women. Roxas couldn't help that. He was truly happy though. Happy that he could have that moment with Axel.

"Roxas." Axel called out when the blond passed his bed room. Roxas paused and waited to hear what Axel had to say, probably being the last time they would see each other for a while. Axel wandered over to him, tilted his chin up, and captured his lips in a long desperate kiss.

The blond froze in surprise, feeling like he should pull away or risk hurting even more later on. Instead Roxas closed his eyes and kissed Axel back, leaning on him for support as his body hurt to much to stretch up. Axel cupped his cheek, fingers going into Roxas' hair and the back of his neck. Roxas' hands griped the front if Axel's shirt tightly, afraid to let him go. Their lips stayed together for a while before Axel had to break for air. Roxas opened his eyes, face flushed as they stared into Axel's really close green eyes.

The man's thumb traced over Roxas cheek bone, eyes memorizing the blond's face. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, only Axel massed his lips to Roxas' once again. Roxas moaned, having Axel's tongue dance in his mouth, ignoring the foul taste if slightly bad breath. He was getting lost in the feel that he forgot about what Axel had said earlier. He just wanted to enjoy another moment with the redhead that he could keep to himself, without his parents finding out.

Finally, after a few more kisses, Axel pulled away and grabbed his bags. Roxas stared at him in a confused daze. It was then he remembered that Axel was leaving. "I don't understand. How can you say all that and then just kiss me?"

Axel gave him a sad smile, sighing through his nose. "I don't know. And I'm sorry. I just-Roxas as I said before, I like you, a lot actually. I'm a shitty person."

Roxas shook his head, disagreeing with him. "If you were a shitty person, you wouldn't have asked me if I was sure so many times."

"Yeah but-

"Axel, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." Roxas said, gritting his teeth as he stretched to kiss Axel one last time. "You should go before they come and get you...I'm sorry. It's my fault you lost your job." Roxas sadly whispered, eyes cast to their feet.

Axel chuckled and ruffled Roxas' hair. "Don't worry about it. You're mom's a bitch anyway. And the way I see it, I could sue. But I'm not going to because that would screw your life up too."

"Not shitty at all." Roxas smiled and moved aside to let Axel leave.

"Take care alright?" Axel gave a strained smlie, hating how he felt so guilty to be leaving Roxas on these terms. It was like a really awkward one night stand. The only big difference was that they weren't really strangers._ 'Im such an ass.'_ Axel thought, standing in the door way.

"You too." Roxas whispered but loud enough for Axel to hear him.

The redhead gave a nod and went down the hall, passed Roxas' parents, and went out the door with Luxord falling after him.

"Thank you." Roxas cried, clutching his chest while he finally let himself cry. "Thank you for not being a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you all probably hate me for ending but I have a question. Write and epilogue, oooooor continue the story for a little longer so it isn't a 1-3 shot story. But know that this will not be a top priority as I still need to finish <strong>**_Mates and Mayhem, I'm Both, Not Just One, _****and ****_Saturday Nights_**** with Leven the Valkyrie (did I spell that right?) on out**** joint account****_Mini Wheatconsumers_****. Which is a story I'm falling in love with XD.**

**So I'm giving you guys the choice, epilogue, or continue the story cuz I have a few ideas for this thing. Thanks for reading guys :3**


End file.
